1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation angle detecting device that detects a rotation angle of a rotating object.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2003-75108-A discloses a rotation angle detecting device that includes a pair of magnetic sensors and a magnetic field forming member. When a rotating object rotates, the pair of magnetic sensors of such a rotation angle detecting device is arranged to rotate relative to a magnetic field formed by the magnetic field forming member, thereby providing a pair of output signals, which is converted into a rotation angle of the rotating object.
However, if the phase difference between the output signals varies, it is difficult to detect an accurate rotation angle of the rotating object.